


DreamnotNap (Cute Fluff)

by Glitchy_2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_2/pseuds/Glitchy_2
Summary: Just some fluffy oneshots.Please enjoy also the main ship is gonna be Dreamnotnap so if you have a problem with that I wont waste my time on you.And if The Dream Team see this and dont want it up then I wont hesidate to remove it.Bye Enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	DreamnotNap (Cute Fluff)

*Dream was overworking lately.He hadn’t slept for 3 days straight and been taking care of George and Sapnap for the past week as they had caught a cold.Dream was one for never getting sick...until now (~;*

  
  


3:53am Monday

*Dream’s alarm goes off for work but Dream never woke up to that alarm.He woke up to his stomach giving up his last meal.Fortunately George and Sapnap felt the king size bed shake as the blonde pale male runs off.*

Sapnap: Dream? You good?

Dream: ’continues to throws up’

George: Dream? ‘Walks to the male and bends down to hold him up’

Sapnap: Dream you ok?

George: Really? This idiot is clearly sick.

Sapnap: Hey I was just asking-

Dream: ugh I fine guys really.Just go back to-’heads back to the toilet and hurls’

George: You were saying?

Dream: ‘wipes his mouth with toilet paper’ as I was saying i’m fine just go back to bed.

Sapnap: yeah like hell we’re leaving you alone like this

George: Yea come on Dream lets get you back to bed

*At this point Dream was too tired and sore to fight them so he gave in for once*

Dream: ‘slowly gets up until his legs gave up on him and falls on the floor’ oww

*Sapnap and George barely catch him but fall to the ground due to the sudden motion*

George: everyone ok?

Sapnap: Im good how ‘bout you Dreamie~

Dream: I’m fine just need to walk around a bit-

George: Are you being serious?You nearly fell and hit your head and cracked it open!

(* I used my dad’s saying “DoN’t Do tHaT yOu WiLl CrAcK YoUr HeAd WiDe OpEn!” X`D*)

Dream: I’ll be fine~

Sapnap: Dream for once Gogy is right here.Please let us help you.

George: Wow insulting but yea you done so much for us please let us help you,we love you.

Dream: ‘maybe letting my guard down for once shouldn’t hurt I mean it’s George and Sapnap,what could possibly happen?’ ok but only this once since I can’t even walk

George and Sapnap: Yay thank you!

An Hour Later…

Sapnap: Dream~ go to sleep.

Dream: no

Sapnap: 0-0 okay *walks out the room towards the stairs*

Sapnap: George?

George: In the kitchen!

*walks to the kitchen and sees George in an apron making soup*

Sapnap: Nice apron *sees the logo,’kiss the cook’

George: yea ‘ha ha’

Sapnap: Can you help me get Dream to go to sleep please?

George: Why what happened?

Sapnap: Well lets just say he can be very...scary when he is sick

George: *sigh* Fine I’ll take care of it you stay down here I’ll be back.

5 Mins Later

George: Ok I’m back and he is asleep.

Sapnap: huh? No way you d- oh wow

*Goes to Dreams room and looks in his room to see him asleep*

Sapnap: wow what did you do? Threaten him? Heh

George: Of course not.I just ‘talked’ to him. *fingers crossed behind his back*

*Flashback*: 

George: Dream.Sleep.Now.

Dream: no

George: That wasn't a choice,Clay~

Dream: uh um

George: Dream.Go.To.Sleep.

Dream: F-fine!

George: Night Night Dreamie~

Dream’s Head: scary as hell


End file.
